Curiosity
by honeybadger119
Summary: Hermione is tired of being the good girl all the time, so she decided to go on a rebellious adventure. But what happens when Malfoy catches her in the act? Will her burning curiosity continue to take control? One-shot. Rated M for a reason.


This is my first Dramione one-shot, so please be kind. Now, clearly since this isn't a canon pairing they are a bit OOC but this was just something I randomly though of and starting writing, so it's just supposed to be fun. I really hope you enjoy it, and please feel free to review at the end :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

* * *

><p>Curiosity is an evil thing. I say so because for the past two days I have had this overwhelming urge to let my curiosity take control. In the past that has never really been a problem. I would just be able to pick up a book and take in all of the information I desired, but this time I would have to do something risky. Well, risky to my standards.<p>

Since arriving in Diagon Alley a couple of days ago I've been noticing some of the Slytherins I go to school with venturing into the not so friendly Knockturn alley. Now being me, I knew that was a very bad place and that being seen in there would ruin my goodie two shoes reputation. The only problem was that I was getting so sick of being good all of the time. What would it hurt to be a little rebellious?

I desperately wanted to know what was so exciting about going to Knockturn alley, and why my fellow schoolmates found it to be so entertaining. Those thoughts ran through my head as I tossed and turned on my creaky bed in the Leaky Cauldron. The only distraction I had was hearing Ron's snoring through the thin walls. After hours of just laying there with my eyes glued to the ceiling, I finally rolled over to the window and saw the pale light of dawn. If I was going to do this it had to be now. This was my last day here before I went back to Hogwarts for my seventh year. It was now or never.

After getting dressed I paced around my room wondering how I should go about this. There was no way that I wouldn't be noticed, and there wasn't any way that I would be able to convince the occupants of the alley that I belonged. There was only one way out of this predicament. I waited until I heard Harry and Ron leaving their room and then made my move.

Once I made sure nobody was around, I swiftly went into their room and quickly rummaged through Harry's trunk. I felt incredibly bad about this, but if my plan worked flawlessly I would have his invisibility cloak back before he even noticed it was gone. I moved my hands through his belongings until I felt the silky smooth material glide through my fingers. I had been underneath this cloak many times before, but never had I ever felt so nervous about putting it on. The part of my mind that was so against rule breaking was literally screaming at me to just put the cloak back, and go downstairs to join them for breakfast. But, one tiny part of me felt a sudden thrill once I had the cloak hiding me from view.

Of course I had broken the rules before. Being best friends with Harry and Ron sort of guaranteed a fair amount of rule breaking, but this was the first time I had been on my own and the rebellion wasn't for some good reason. I was merely curious, and that was exhilarating.

Making sure that the cloak covered me entirely; I went downstairs and walked right by the breakfast table undetected. I was feeling more confident now, but hearing my name wasn't helping.

"I wonder where Hermione is." Harry said to Ron.

"Probably has her head stuck in one of our new schoolbooks." Ron said with a mouthful of eggs. I rolled my eyes, but I didn't mind if that's what they thought I was doing.

When I walked out to the alley, it wasn't as crowded as it was yesterday, but there was a fair amount of people. All doing some last minute shopping for the new term I suspected. I walked carefully in and out of the crowd of people. My heart was racing at this point, but I couldn't lose myself right now. I saw the sign for Knockturn alley and I had to stop myself from running into the darkness. I honestly couldn't even answer why I was so curious about this place, but I hoped that once I was inside and saw how horrible it must be I would be getting this out of my system.

Once I was inside the alley I was taken aback by the people that spent their time here. Mostly old witches and wizards that looked like they would use the killing curse on me if they saw me. One old woman was selling human fingernails, and I could have sworn she looked right into my eyes. I held back a repulsed scream and quietly walked away from her. What fingernails could be used for I wasn't sure, but I didn't want to know.

When I was safely away from any prying eyes, I saw a large store named Borgin and Burkes. I slid into the store quickly, but I cringed at the sound of the bell that rang when I opened the door.

Moments later an evil looking man stepped in from a back room. He looked around with a confused expression for a minute or so. "Is there somebody there?" he asked. His voice was smooth and gave me goose bumps. I stood as far away from him as I could and held my breath. He waited for a reply for longer than I anticipated, but he finally gave up with a shrug.

He went back to the room he was in, and I let out a quite sigh of relief. For a moment there I thought he would come closer and bump into me. After a few moments to calm myself, I decided it was safe enough to walk around the store. Even though I was afraid of this place, I was still curious.

The things on the shelves repulsed me even more than those fingernails. Human skulls and various cursed objects that cost more than I could ever dream to afford. The one thing that confused me though was a giant cabinet that stood in the middle of the store. I was tempted to open it, but I thought better of it.

Maybe five minutes later I heard the bell ring on the door. Turning to see who was coming in, I almost gasped loudly. Draco Malfoy sauntered into the store with a very bored look on his face. I waited for the usual feelings of hatred and disgust to fill me up at the sight of him, but that never happened. Instead, I was intrigued to find out why he was in here.

"Ahh Mr. Malfoy. Always a pleasure. What may I help you with on this fine morning?" The man seemed to be trying too hard to please Malfoy with his wide smile and warm greeting. I almost laughed when I saw Malfoy roll his eyes in annoyance.

"I'm just looking around. Don't make a fuss, Borgin." Malfoy said forcefully.

looked terrified and stepped back into his hole at the back of the store. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel the same way. Yes, I was interested as to why Malfoy was in here, but I was also afraid that he would find me. There was no possible way that I would be able to leave the store without him noticing something strange. I desperately wanted to try and leave, but my feet were rooted to the floor. This entire idea was so stupid, and now I was about to be caught by one of my greatest enemies.

I stayed silent as Malfoy walked throughout the store. Every so often he stopped to look at a product. He mostly put them back on the shelf with a roll of his eyes, like he had seen the same thing many times before.

The speed of my heart increased as he inched closer and closer to the corner I was standing in. I tried breathing slowly and calmly, but it was coming out in short spurts that I was sure anyone could hear. Malfoy looked in my direction a couple of times, but shook his head once something else caught his eye.

He took one more step towards me, and I chanced a step back, but I didn't notice that there was a wall behind me so all I did was land against the wall with a small thud. Suddenly Malfoy whipped his head in my direction with a sinister look in his gray eyes. I stood there terrified as he reached out his hand. The moment I knew his fingers were around the cloak I saw every bad outcome of this situation flash before my eyes. This was not going to be good.

Within seconds he managed to pull the cloak off of me, and we were now standing face to face. His expression changed quickly from confusion to amusement.

"Not really the place I would expect to see the likes of you." He said casually like we were having a conversation. Something about that really irritated me.

"Just because I'm not some arrogant pureblood means I'm not allowed in this part of town?" I sneered, but my tone did nothing to change his smug expression.

"You know, a mudblood like you should watch her tone before speaking to her superiors." He inched closer to me and my blood started boiling. Hearing that word come out of his mouth caused me to lose all of my senses.

I pulled out my wand, but he was too quick for me. Instantly he had my arms pinned to my sides and my back to the wall. The logical part of me wanted nothing more than to push him off and run back to my safe little world of books and school, but as soon as I looked into his eyes and felt his body against mine, something inside of me began to stir.

Malfoy must have felt the same change of atmosphere, because his expression softened, but his body stayed as stiff as a board. The only sound that could be heard was our heavy breathing as we tried to figure out what was happening.

Just when I decided I should say something, the sound of footsteps sounded from the backroom. Mr. Borgin walked into the room with a shocked look on his face, but before he could even say anything, Malfoy was pointing his wand at him.

"_Imperio." _He muttered and instantly Borgin relaxed and wore a silly grin.

"I think I'll just close for the day." Borgin said calmly and proceeded to leave the store and lock the door behind him. I watched appalled as Malfoy put his wand away. He just used an unforgivable curse on that man. I was furious, but strangely I was also turned on. How was this even possible?

"Now, where were we?" He pinned me to the wall once again, but this time he let his hands wander up and down my arms. I felt goose bumps form on my skin and a shiver run through me. I was utterly repulsed by Malfoy, so why was I letting this happen? Why did I want this to happen?

I watched him as he looked me up and down with hungry eyes. I couldn't lie and say I wasn't doing the same. His face that used to disgust me, was now putting me in some sort of a trance. His eyes were darkened with a need that I couldn't understand and I had the sudden urge to kiss his chapped lips and feel the slight stubble on his chin. I had only felt this way once before, but it wasn't anywhere near this intense.

He leaned closer to me with a questioning look, but I closed the gap and our lips finally met. I reacted with a soft sigh and pushed my quivering body closer to his. I let my hands snake up to his soft blond hair and knotted my fingers through the strands. We parted our lips slowly, as if we were both still trying to decide if this was okay or not, but in the back of my mind I knew I had reached the point of no return.

I slid my tongue along his lower lip; relishing in the soft texture. I felt him shiver against me and smiled against his lips. The hunger I was feeling deep inside was beginning to grow. I needed more of him.

I pulled him even closer and hitched my leg up around his waist. A small gasp escaped from my mouth when I felt his obvious arousal against my core. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt with impatience as the dull ache intensified. It seemed that he felt the same way, because he pulled the annoying piece of clothing away from his body. He gave me a sly grin before he began assaulting my neck with his lips. He sucked at my pulse point hard; causing me to moan loudly. I pushed my hips against his roughly so I could get some much needed friction, but it was no use. I needed all of him, and I needed him now.

"Malfoy," I muttered in his ear, "get on the floor now." I surprised myself at how forceful I sounded, but he listened to me with no questions asked. He got down on the wooden floor, while watching me carefully. I made quick work of shedding myself of my clothing, and felt no shame in letting him stare at me with hooded eyes. Leaning down beside him, I rested my fingers on the warm skin of his chest, and let them glide over the muscles I never knew he had. He shivered beneath my touch, but I could see in his eyes that he was just as impatient as I was. I unbuttoned his pants, and let him kick them off onto the floor. My eyes grew wide as his cock stood at full attention. I never imagined it would be so big…. Well, I never really imagined what it would look like at all before this moment. I still wasn't fully convinced I wasn't dreaming.

The longer I looked at it, the more my ache grew in intensity. I wrapped my small hand around it gingerly, and he let out a small groan. That sound alone just fueled the fire within. I stroked the smooth flesh before leaning my head down to slowly lick the head. His entire body quivered from my touch.

I slid as much of his length as I could into my mouth. I hummed with delight at the feel of him in my mouth, and he squirmed beneath me from the vibrations. With each downward movement I picked up more and more speed. I was losing myself in the sheer power I had over his pleasure. I could feel him beginning to lose all control as I tightened my lips around him, but the moment I released my hold his own need for control seemed to take over.

Before I could protest, he had me flipped over on the floor and hovered above me with an animalistic look about him. His deep breathing and the sheen of sweat that covered his brow turned me on more than I could have ever imagined. My body was practically buzzing with anticipation.

He leaned down and placed his lips around one of my nipples. His tongue lapped and sucked at the soft flesh while he massaged the other in his hand. While the sensations that his touch brought me felt fantastic, it just wasn't enough. I wrapped my legs around him, and for the first time our bodies really touched. Once again he flashed me that award winning grin, and reached down to tease my wet entrance with his long fingers.

I was already so riled up at this point, that I was beyond teasing, so I figured letting him know would be the best way to get what I wanted. "Do it now, Malfoy." My tone was the kind that most people knew they shouldn't mess with, and he was no different.

I loosened my hold with my legs slightly so he could align himself properly, and without a moment notice he plunged himself so deep inside me, I could hardly make a sound. I held onto him tightly as we found a good pace. My eyes shut and my head rolled back as I let the pleasure take control of me.

I scratched my nails down the smooth skin of his back and moaned loudly into his ear. Moments later he pulled me up in his strong hands and flipped us over so that now I was the one in control. I firmly planted my hips down while marveling at the feel of him. His expression was dark as he watched me move my body up and down, yet it was so inviting at the same time. I locked my eyes onto his as I quickened my pace and he held onto my hips to meet my thrusts with his own.

The animalistic side of me had long since taken over, and my moaning was now turning into screams. The fact that people were just outside of this store didn't bother me one bit. With each thrust more and more tension began to build throughout my entire body. Tingles were running through my limbs and reality was becoming more distorted with every second that passed. I had never felt this out of control before; like a bomb was about to explode inside me.

As the feeling grew the faster I moved. I felt Malfoy move his hand up and down my torso until he stopped at my most sensitive spot, and pressed his thumb firmly against it. He moved his thumb in rough circular motions until I lost it completely. I shut my eyes tightly as the tension that had been building finally released its hold. Warm sensations traveled from the top of my head all the way down to my toes. I screamed louder than ever before and felt him gripping onto me even tighter. I felt him reach his release soon after mine began to die down.

I collapsed onto his chest with labored breathing and felt sweat covering each of our bodies. All we did was lie there while we let our breathing and thinking become normal again. I had no clue what had possessed the two of us to even do this, but I had no regrets.

I got up from the floor a few minutes later and picked up my wand. After quickly performing a birth control spell, I turned to him.

"So, what was that all about?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"Not really sure." He answered, looking bewildered.

At least I wasn't the only confused one. We each got dressed in silence, and as I picked up the invisibility cloak from the floor, he tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see that grin that had been driving me mad since the beginning of this little encounter.

"See you at school, Granger." His tone was casual, but his eyes were telling a different story. Somehow I had a feeling we would be doing this again in the very near future, and the thought excited me.

I slipped on the cloak, and walked quickly back to Diagon Alley. I had no clue how long I had been with Malfoy, so I hoped I would be able to get the cloak back undetected.

Luckily nobody I knew was in the Leaky cauldron, so I hurried up to Harry and Ron's room, and slipped the cloak back into his trunk. As I was descending the stairs I ran into both of them, and they both had relieved expressions on their faces.

"There you are, Hermione. We've been looking all over for you." Ron said.

"Oh, I was just walking around. Lost track of time I guess." I shrugged.

"You seem…. Different." Ron said in a wary tone. His eyes were now looking me up and down with curiosity.

"What, I can't be in a good mood?," I asked. Ron still looked like he was trying to piece something together, and Harry just looked confused. "Come on, let's go get lunch." We walked out of the Leaky Cauldron and I had a sudden spring in my step. This was going to be a very interesting year at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>I intend on writing some more one-shots, so if you want to see more Dramione, or any other pairings let me know :) Possibly even a chapter length story, but we'll see.<p> 


End file.
